Sugar Rush! Rush that Pop
The game primarily focuses on the new anti gravitational mode added into it. A prominent new addition is anti-gravity, allowing players to drive on almost any surface. Elements from Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7 are used, such as Bikes and 2-Player online from Mario Kart Wii, and gliding, underwater driving, and kart customizing from Mario Kart 7. In addition, ATVs join the returning karts and bikes as a new class of vehicle. The game also features more detail in courses, specifically Retro Tracks, which appear more redesigned than their original appearances. Gameplay Super Mario Kart can be played by one or two players. All gameplay uses a split screen view. In single player mode, the top displays the course, while the bottom screen can either display a rear-view mirror perspective, or an overhead view of the whole track, displaying where all the racers are currently. In multiplayer, the bottom screen is assigned to the second player's view. The first single player mode is Grand Prix, in which one player races seven computer-controlled drivers. Engine classes of 50cc, 100cc, and 150cc are available (150cc is available upon acquiring gold in all the cups in 100cc). Mario and Luigi are average in all stats. Bowser and Donkey Kong have the highest top speed and weight but the lowest acceleration and handling. Toad and Koopa Troopa have the highest handling but lowest weight. Peach and Yoshi have the worst speed but the best acceleration. There are four cups to select: the Mushroom, Flower, Star, and Special Cups (100cc and 150cc only). Each cup consists of five tracks and the player must receive fourth place or better to advance to the next track. Places five through eight are given the "ranked out" title. The second mode is Time Trial, in which the player races through one track in an attempt to set a record for best lap time or course time. The first multiplayer mode is Grand Prix, which plays just like the single player version, but with one less computer-controlled driver. In order to proceed to the next track only one player is required to rank in the top four. The second mode is Match Race, which is a one-on-one race on any track. In Battle Mode, two players choose from four levels specially designed for battle mode and try to pop the three balloons surrounding the other player with items such as Koopa shells or banana peels. The last player with balloons wins. In Grand Prix and Match Race modes racers can collect coins which affect top speed and acceleration. In all modes, Lakitu rescues drivers who have driven off the track. Places of Interest/Race Track/Battle Courses * Sugar Rush Castle: Home of the infamous King Candy and his majordomo, Sour Bill. After Vanellope is revealed to be the true ruler of Sugar Rush, she takes up residence within the castle until leaving for Slaughter Race. * Candy Cane Forest: A forest full of red-and-white striped peppermint trees. It is a favorite hangout spot for Vanellope. It has Laffy Taffy vines, a taffy swamp, and a Nesquik-sand pit. Double-striped canes disappear when touched. * Diet Cola Mountain: An active volcano that served as Vanellope's hideout during King Candy's reign. The stalactites inside are made of Mentos. * Sugar Rush Speedway: The Sugar Rush Speedway is a scenic race track that traverses all the environments which make up Sugar Rush. * Kart Factory: The place where all the racers' karts are made. Vanellope and Ralph break into the factory to create a kart for Vanellope. The factory serves as a minigame within the game, where the player has to make their own kart in one minute. The mini-game consists of three parts: ** Mixing: The player sorts ingredients, dumping the right items into the bowl, while separating the bad ingredients (such as underwear and a fire hydrant) into a trash can. ** Baking: The player uses an air pump to heat a large oven to the correct temperature. ** Decorating: The player uses a gun to hit targets on decoration dispensers, adding the items to design a personal kart. ** Junkyard: Where destroyed, worn-out, and scrapped karts are stored. Racers There are 15 playable drivers. These can be classified into four types based on top speed, handling, strength and acceleration. * Vanellope von Schweetz * Taffyta Muttonfudge * Candlehead * Rancis Fluggerbutter * Jubileena Bing-Bing * Crumbelina DiCaramello * Snowanna Rainbeau * Gloyd Orangeboar * Swizzle Malarkey * Minty Zaki * Adorabeezle Winterpop * Citrusella Flugpucker * Torvald Batterbutter * Sticky Wipplesnit * Nougetsia Brumblestain DLC Charaters This is Downloadable content '('DLC) which is additional content '''created for a released video game. It is distributed through the Internet by the game's official publisher. '''Downloadable content can be of several types, ranging from aesthetic outfit changes to a new, extensive storyline, similar to an expansion pack. * Ralph * Shank * Dominic Toretto * King Candy (Turbo outfit comes as alternate costume when changing the color of his outfit) * Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) * Mario * Sonic the Hedgehog * Lightning McQueen Trivia * All Charaters get up to 10 alternate colors * Sonic is the only character who doesn't have a vehicle while racing the other players Category:Racing Games